Left 4 Dead: Young Justice Style
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Oh yes, I went there. The Zombie Apocalypse and the Young Justice team seem to be the only survivors. Rated T for language, violence, gore and zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I have no idea what causes 'mad zombie disease', so I'm making this up as I go. I'm slightly following the plot of Left 4 Dead 2, but I don't know how that'll work. I've got several heart breaking scenes in mind and I'm probably bending the rules of everything, but deal with it… So yeah, I drew a picture to this and I regret it because I can't write for Artemis and Kaldur… but I needed a girl I liked and a black guy… (I didn't mean that to sound racist)… but still… So if they seem OOC, please know that I'm trying as hard as I can for it to not be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, its characters or Left 4 Dead 2, although I wish I did some days… (most days)… (all days)… (16/7 because I sleep for a couple hours) …**

Richard stood out back with his MP3 player up full blast and a basketball in his hand. He wore a baggy pair of black basketball shorts he had gotten earlier that year and an old oversized blue shirt with a worn out white logo that was illegible now. He hummed slightly, throwing his black bangs back with a dramatic wannabe hair flip. He was oblivious to his cell phone that vibrated madly against his dresser top. All he knew was the sound of Katy Perry's 'Peacock' song and the feel of the basketball in his hand.

"_Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful_," he lip sync, a smile playing over his lips.

He ran forward and spun around for dramatic effect before throwing the ball towards the goal.

"_Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath,_" he continued, grinning madly as the ball kissed the hoop and swished through beautifully.

He ran forward and caught it, dashing back.

"_Peacock, cock, cock, your peacock," _Richard's head bobbed, amused as he repeated it again with Katy.

_Damn you KF for getting me this song_ he thought to himself, running to the goal and cursing his shortness.

"_I wanna see your peacock…_" he continued.

He loved the song, truth be told, but he wasn't supposed to. It was pervy and stupid at best. That was probably why he liked it though. He bounded into the air with all the strength he could muster and found his fingertips were only inches from the hoop's rim. He hit the ground hard and cursed beneath his breath, kicking the basketball pole before running a hand through his hair.

"Why am I so short?" he looked up at the sky for an answer. "Hey God, any time on those two growth spurts I've been promised?"

When no magical bolt of heavenly light hit him, he sighed heavily and picked up the ball from the grass where he had thrown it angrily.

"Let's try this again," he muttered, trying to focus on the song to calm his nerves.

He backed up further and dribbled the ball until he was close enough to leap up and grab for the rim. Once again, he ended up grabbing onto the air and falling onto the Earth again. He cursed and got up from his knees which he had ever so rudely landed upon. He glanced down at them and winced slightly. They were cut up and bleeding slightly, but only slightly. It was nothing that a wash cloth couldn't fix. He shrugged at it and picked up the basketball again, ever so tempted to lower the height of the hoop, but he was too stubborn for that. He backed up again, his head still bobbing in time to the beat. Even if it took him all night, he would dunk the ball in that basket at that height with no assistance.

He took a deep breath and charged forward yet again, determination clear in his blue eyes.

XxXxX

Wally brushed away from the crowd, muttering apologies beneath his breath and pushing people aside until he got to the safety of outside and frowned angrily.

_Why isn't Rob answering?_

With a sigh, he dialed a new number and pressed the phone to his ear. He couldn't believe he was resorting to this, but it had to be done. He felt his heart rose to his throat when he heard the click on the other line.

"Hello?" he asked nervously.

XxXxX

Artemis sighed and paused her game.

"Wally?" she asked in annoyance at the voice. "What do you want?"

She heard him nervously laugh.

"I uh-, I just called to… talk? Is that okay?"

Artemis heard the lie in his voice, but she played along.

"Alright, let's… talk… Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the Prom?" she remembered.

"Uh, no? I'm fifteen, just like you blondie. Kaldur, Supes and Megan are all 16 so they get to enjoy the prom," there was a feint trace of sorrow in his voice.

Artemis groaned.

"I hate being young and having to wait…" she complained.

She too had wanted to go, secretly, but Wally interpreted what she said as something perverted and smiled softly, but he said nothing about it.

"How do you think Rob feels? He's two years behind us and three behind them. He has a long time left," Wally pointed out, leaning against the brick wall that supported the bar he was at with his uncle.

"Well, at least he might get to go to prom. My school doesn't have them," Artemis grumbled, getting up to turn off her X-Box 360, sensing that this was going to be a long conversation.

"Rob goes to Gotham Academy too," Wally caught her by surprise.

"How'd you know I go to Gotham Academy?" she asked slowly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Wally smirked again, laughing softly.

"I'm Robin's best buddy. We talk a lot and you came up."

"You talk about me?" Artemis interpreted it, her face going slightly pink.

Wally jumped in surprise.

"Wha- no! No we just- ah… Well… we uh… We were talking about his school and we-," he stuttered.

Artemis grinned. She loved causing Wally embarrassment. It was the best victory in her eyes. Then she noted something.

"Wait- Robin goes to Gotham Academy?"

Wally laughed awkwardly. "Ha, yeah… we just went over that…"

Artemis's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't mean it like that. Gotham Academy is really expensive. You either have to know somebody or your parents have to be loaded," she told him, pressing her phone and her head to her shoulder as she adjusted her ponytail swiftly.

Wally thought on it.

"Well… Uh… Rob doesn't really talk about his folks… or his family… I dropped him off one day though. He lives in a mansion! It's only two stories high, but it stretches sideways forever basically and his folks have a bunch of epic cars, like Camaros and Mustangs and they have a bunch of motorcycles and a lake out front and a stretch of woods behind their house and a huge basketball court and a butler! Rob told me his name is Alfred and that he is the best old dude in the world!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Robin's a rich kid?" she asked suspiciously. "He doesn't act like it though. He acts like he comes from a poor family with like, six kids…"

Wally shrugged. "If they're poor, then they're the best living poor people I've ever seen! He never mentioned siblings, but he's got the bruises for it. Either that or Batman has managed to strike a deal with Rob's folks and he comes in every day to train the poor kid… He barely ever isn't busy… We don't hang out as much as I'd like…"

Artemis shrugs. "That's the world for you… I guess… So why'd you really call?"

She heard him cough nervously again.

"Well uh… you want the truth or something that sounds like a good excuse?"

Artemis shrugged. Why not play along? She was already listening.

"Let's hear the excuse first," she decided.

She could practically feel him smile.

"Well, I was bored out of my mind and my uncle was ignoring me so I figured I'd call you just to talk until he was done," Wally half lied.

Artemis nodded. "Almost believable," she decided, "now I'd like the real reason."

Wally sighed in defeat. "Rob won't pick up his phone and I _really_ need to talk to him so I was going to ask if you knew if he was doing something…"

Artemis thought on it.

"Robin doesn't really talk to me, but I don't think he's doing anything. Maybe he just misplaced his phone or maybe he… maybe he's mad at you?"

She heard Wally wince at that.

"W-Why would he be mad?"

She smirked. "I dunno, you're annoying for one… stupid for two… Wally for three…"

She heard him sigh angrily.

"If you were here, I would punch you so hard," he grumbled.

She just smiled.

"Sorry you can't get a hold of him. What'd you need to tell him?"

There was a bit of silence.

"Wally?" she asked, to make sure he was there.

"I uh, you're going to think I'm… stupid…" he muttered.

"I already do so it can't hurt," she reminded him.

He mumbled beneath his breath.

"Gah, it doesn't mean anything now…"

Artemis heard a faint voice in the background.

"W-Wallace… ge-get yer… ass back in here…" a slur demanded.

"Wally, who's that?" Artemis asked, worried slightly.

"N-No one blondie," Wally replayed quickly and she heard him make an effort to muffle what she heard.

"Uncle Barry, you're drunk! Get back inside! I'll call mom and tell her to come get us," Wally offered desperately.

"N… No! W-Wally… yer g-getting in hee…ruh…"

"Kid!" Artemis cried in an effort to be heard.

"Artemis, I really can't talk," she was surprised at how desperate and scared he sounded.

"Are you okay? Do you need- do you need help?" she asked as quick as she could so he'd hear.

"No," he said strongly before letting out a weak cry.

She heard him scramble back and what sounded like rocks fly.

"Okay, yes, but not from you! I can handle myself. Bye!"

The phone went dead in her ear and anger filled her. Artemis growled softly and set a hand to her head.

"Honey, are you alright?" she heard her mom ask weakly from the other room.

"Yes mom," she said softly.

_But he's not… _

XxXxX

Kaldur dragged Conner and Megan back out of the school's gym, shivering slightly. He didn't know high schoolers could be so violent and still call it 'love'. He closed an eye as to not look at the love struck aliens behind him and walked to his truck. He abandoned Megan and Conner in the parking lot and backed out of the lot, disgust filling his body. He reached discreetly for his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Kaldur," Artemis replied weakly. "How was the prom?"

Kaldur shrugged.

"Not too fun to be honest. Conner and Megan were basically making out the whole time. What's wrong?"

Artemis explained what she had heard from Wally and Kaldur frowned.

"That is troubling… Have you tried calling him back?"

"Yes, but he won't answer," she sounded half upset.

Then she coughed. "I uh, not that I care," she covered for herself.

Kaldur smiled softly.

"He is your teammate. Of course you care," he argued softly.

She shrugged.

"Well, sorry prom kinda sucked," she apologized.

"Sorry that Wally troubled you. Would you like me to try to get a hold of him?" he offered.

Artemis shook her head vigorously, forgetting Kaldur couldn't see her.

"No, thanks anyway. See you tomorrow?"

"Most definitely."

And for the second time that night, the phone went dead in Artemis's ears.

**Alright, the reason Robin didn't pick up was because he didn't have his phone with him. Wally was at the bar with his uncle, don't question how he made it in, and his uncle was drunk near the end. For those that don't support Wally/Artemis, I don't either; it was actually supposed to seem like family, but it seemed like more so sorry. And I wanted to put in Kaldur too because I had too. So those that don't support Kaldur/Artemis, I don't either, but Kaldur is a big brother like figure and he seems like he'd check in with her because he's nice like that. So yeah, next chapter I'll try to start breaking into Zombie mode, and this is more based on Left 4 Dead 2, so sorry…**

**-F.J. III (who will soon have red highlights in her hair for Wally because she's awesome like that)**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Could you imagine being abducted by a giant flying **_**ass**_**?" "Those guys are so full of shit that their skin is probably dark brown! Oh wait, was that racist?" Oh, Ray, you and your awesomeness! And you're kinda hot too. Heh. Oh well, I don't date guys who look to be in their late twenties and who look mildly Asian in skin tone. No offense to Asians of course, I'm just picky. Besides, I bet Asians wouldn't date me either… Why am I talking about Asians? Ah, off topic, back to zombies. **

**Chapter 2:**

Bruce was on the couch in his living room, his eyes on the TV. He was on Channel 4, Fox4News, listening to the mildly attractive lady ramble on about something boring that scientists decided which Bruce didn't give two shits about. He didn't hate scientists as much as he hated doctors, but both were pretty stupid in his opinion, no matter how much they helped and/or discovered. This time, they were talking about 'reanimating' corpses and reviving the dead, or something along the lines of that.

Bruce truly wasn't interested in this. All those he knew that had lost their lives wouldn't recognize him from the age difference and they'd probably be in serious pain. It would be just like the revival stone from the Deathly Hallows story in Harry Potter book 7. Sure, they'd be alive, but they wouldn't be just like you remembered and they'd want to be dead again. And just like in the Deathly Hallows story, the user of the stone would probably end up killing themselves to join the person they had 'revived'.

Part of Bruce was thankful that Richard wasn't in the room to hear of this 'cure'. If he did, he'd have whatever it was that the scientists had created in his hands and he'd be down at Gotham City's cemetery before Bruce could even react. Richard found it hard to separate fact from fiction in the real world, especially when it came to the past. Well, as far as Bruce knew anyway. He didn't know Richard very well, no matter how long and how hard he tried. He was ready to turn off the TV when he heard what sounded like thunder, a cheaper version of it in the least.

His eyes darted to the stairs where he saw Richard fly with his fastest possible speed. He practically flew into the living room with his costume on, just minus the utility belt and the mask. His hair was soaked and it looked like he just got out of the shower. His blue eyes were wide and he looked scared stiff. Bruce jumped up, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Richard, what's wrong?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

Richard, reached into his sleeve, obviously going for the utility belt.

"It's Barry! He's drunk again," Richard said swiftly, hooking the yellow belt that usually went unnoticed within his costume around his waist.

Bruce's briefly showed fear in his expression before darting towards the Bat Cave, Richard darting quickly after him, his yellow and black fluttering in his self-caused breeze. Richard darted down the dark, metal pathways of the Bat Cave towards the Bat Mobile while Bruce changed into his own costume as fast as he could manage. It didn't take him long and within seconds, the Dynamic Duo was blasting out of the Wayne Manor.

"How'd you hear about it?" Batman asked swiftly, seeing that his black mask was pulled over his eyes.

Robin didn't skip a beat, setting his black mask into the folds of his face where it fit perfectly.

"Wal- Kid Flash called me earlier and one of the voicemails said Barry had taken him to the bars up on the east side of Rhode Island to visit some friends," Robin winced and grabbed onto the drop down lever near the roof** [1]** of the Batmobile and held to it tightly as Batman threw the car into a complete 180 and sped down the highway's pitch blackness, "and he got out of control. Then Kaldur called and said that Kid Flash called Artemis. Kaldur said Artemis heard Barry come out of what she assumed was the bar and yell at KF, right before she heard Wally dash off and trip not to mention and say that he 'needed help, just not from her'…"

Batman frowned heavily, clearly upset. Sure, he wasn't Barry's biggest fan, but the Flash was the 2nd worst member of the Justice League to be around when drunk, the first being Superman. Superman hadn't been drunk in a while though, so it was fine. Barry was a mess when he was drunk though. He was abusive, he was murderous, and he wasn't in the right mind. The only reason he felt relatively close to the Flash was because of how close the speedster's nephew and his own ward were. Both of the elder heroes saw enough of each other on a regular basis out in public, seeing that Batman forbade Robin from spending the night or vise versa with the redhead.

"Barry took his underaged nephew to a bar halfway across the state?" Batman confirmed, throwing the car into park in front of the Manor before tearing out of the car towards the plane strip he had behind the mansion.

Batman knew Alfred would be quick to park the Batmobile away, so he had no fear. And as for speed, his piloting skills could get them there pretty fast.

"Barry was already drunk when he forced Wally to come with him," Robin said for his friend's sake, struggling to keep up without getting slapped by the many folds of Batman's billowing cape.

Batman didn't like that answer. He ran up the small staircase to his jet, flying towards the cockpit as fast as he could. Robin sealed the doors to the plane while Batman started up the plane. The second Robin threw himself into the passenger seat and slid the headphones over his ears, he looked over at Batman. Instead, he saw Bruce's face, the mask safely in the comfort of his lap. He had his headphones on and the grimness on his face was truly shown, his lips turned down further than normal and his eyes dark and in pain.

Robin swallowed hard as Bruce started the plane down the runway, having obviously already called for permission. Robin longed to ask the question on his mind, but he didn't want to know the answer. The last time Barry had been drunk, he had nearly killed six men. Wally had no chance. Robin longed to hug his knees to his chest and scream angrily, he longed to sob furiously into the comfort of his best friend's arms, but he couldn't do any of that. He wouldn't look weak in front of his mentor and Wally was probably dead because Robin hadn't answered his phone. Talk about regret.

XxXxX

"But behind the scenes, she means the world to me. I want to tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's loved…" Nigahiga's music video to 'Nice Guys' played in Artemis's ears.

She lay on her bed, her own ear phones on as loud as they would go to drown at her anger. She hated summer. She hated it. Not the weather, not the freedom from the torture of school… No, she hated the isolation. The only friends she really got to see were her team, and two or three of her besties, but all three of them were all on vacation. She was cursed with boredom. Her mom was off doing whatever it was that she had decided to do. Artemis had been too busy drowning in boredom to hear. She just knew her mom wouldn't be home until late, and quite frankly, she didn't care.

She eyed her phone hopefully, but it hadn't lit up yet. She sighed and opened a new tab on her laptop, going to facebook. Sure, kevjumba and Ryan Higa both were pretty good looking, especially when they weren't wearing their shirts, but boredom ruined even the hottest of images. Before she had even finished typing her password though, her phone vibrated, the feeling running through the covers of her bed to the laptop to her fingers. She looked down at it, and to her surprise, she saw it was ringing. She slid her headphones down to around her neck and put the phone to her ear, pressing the small green suitcase handle resembling button.

"Hello?" she asked calmly, finishing her password with her right hand and logging in.

"This is Artemis, right?" she recognized Robin's antsy tone.

"The one and only… in Gotham City anyway… What's up?" **[2] **

"We're right where you told me Wally had called!" anger laced the onyx haired tongue through the phone. "He's not here!"

Artemis winced.

_Ooh, feisty! No wonder Wally claimed him as his best friend. They're perfect for each other…_

"I'm just telling you where he called from! He could be in Missouri for all I car- er, know… What do you want me to do?"

She heard Robin groan angrily, and from the sound of it, he punched and broke something heavy and metallic.

"Dam- dangit! Crap! Agh," he yelled faintly, obviously attempting to muffle the sound.

"Robin!" Batman's voice scolded furiously.

Robin sighed and the mouth piece was uncovered.

"Artemis… he's my best friend and I… I'm just worried. Last time his uncle got drunk like this," his voice dropped to a whisper, "he almost _killed_ SIX people! The only reason he didn't was because Batman showed up in time! I didn't hear about it until two hours ago! Wally could be…"

"He's not dead," Artemis cut him off, sensing the break in his voice. "Wally is stronger than that. If his uncle is drunk, he could out run him easily. Besides, you've seen him get through worse… I'm assuming…"

She could tell it didn't ease the boy's frustration. She heard him growl slightly and this time, she heard a hard impact, stone crumble and Robin cry out in pain.

"Robin! Quit hitting stuff!" Batman ordered, sounding annoyed.

Robin hissed in pain.

"Agh, you don't need to remind me… stupid concrete… Anyway… could you call Kaldur and have him try and track down?" his voice was half desperate.

Artemis was silent for a moment.

"Uh yeah… I… I'll call him… Uh, be back I guess?" she went to end the call.

"Thank you," Robin said in a whisper, ending the call before she could.

Artemis just closed the message and called Kaldur, pressing the phone to her ear. In the head phones, she heard the Key of Awesome come on. Her eyes narrowed. She loved them. She reminded herself that she had to help out Robin as she heard Kaldur's voice flood her ears and she smiled softly.

"Hey Kaldur? Yeah, it's me. Can you do me a favor?"

XxXxX

Wally's emerald eyes opened weakly and he took in his surroundings. It was dark. That was the first thing he noticed.

_No duh, dumbass. It's nighttime. Anything else you notice? Your skin still white? Eyes still green? Hair still red? My God, how stupid can I get_ he dissed himself, frowning.

He felt the ground around him. It was dirt mostly, but there were a few strands of grass.

_Damn, it's really dark… I mean, even for night! And it's cold…_

He reached around him, seeing if he could find anything to grab onto. He felt soft stone graze his hand. Curious, he let his hands travel to the top, which was about even with his shoulders. He used it to pull himself up and poked his body all over to make sure nothing was broken. His leg was sore and the left side of his face felt like it had been cut, but other than that, he felt fine. He was thankful.

_Now to figure out where in the name of Hell I am… _

He took a step forward and found himself bump into something. He jumped.

"Sorry," he said out of habit.

When the object didn't move, he face palmed himself.

_It's a statue idiot… they can't hear you…_

With a sigh, he squinted in an attempt to see around him. He humbly accepted defeat after a long while though. It was too dark to see.

"How did I get here anyway?" he asked, sticking his arms out in front of him and feeling around to make sure he didn't break anything by bumping into it.

He had no idea. He remembered calling Robin, but… oh yeah, that little bastard didn't pick up the phone… so he had to call Artemis… and… and Barry was drunk. Dangit! He had to call Batman or something to- oh yeah, he already tried. The Dark Knight's sidekick was too stupid to answer his phone. Wally's inner thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hands brush into the comfort of fabric. He froze and smiled.

"Finally… hey, do you have a light of some sort?" he asked, assuming it was a person in front of him.

A flash of lightning sounded, from the storm that had been raging overhead unknown and revealed the fleshy, bloody face in front of him. The eyes were sunken back deep in the skull and the hair was stringy, coated in blood. The teeth were missing in places, but those that remained were sharp and bloody. Wally gasped and let out a cry of fear and fell back, narrowly avoiding the hand that swiped out at him. His heart stopped in his chest when a hand snatched his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

You know that feeling of dread you get when you know you've left a curling iron plugged in or when you stupidly gave your seven year old brother the big fancy lighter that your dad got for his 40th birthday and you're up the road and you just know that the house is going to burn to the ground and it'll be all your fault? Well, minus the curling, the seven year old brother, the lighter, and the fire? Actually, trash that whole idea. That was completely irrelevant, except for that stomach dropping dread feeling. Wally was feeling the dread for sure.

So I suppose it would be fair to say that he wasn't overreacting, seeing that he had just seen a complete copy of a Black Ops Zombie Mode zombie in front of him, when he screamed.

**[1] I have no idea what that's called! You know how in the passenger seat, they have that little rectangular lever you can hold onto so when you turn a sharp corner, you don't end up smooshing the driver? And the thing you hang clothes on when you're on the way to a wedding? Well, just go with it.**

**[2] Why would she tell Robin she lived in Gotham City if she makes such an effort to keep her secrets secret? Simple; her and Robin go to the same school and they've probably seen each other there a couple times. Use some common sense.**

**Yes, I know Artemis was OOC, as was Bruce, and probably Robin. Right now, I don't care. Review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
